


The bet

by devilarcanas



Category: Devil May Cry, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Crossover Pairings, Devil May Cry Crossover, F/M, Gen, Sailor Moon Crossover, ikari's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilarcanas/pseuds/devilarcanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's either a date or being a servant. Either way, someone is going to get humiliated. Language is used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll take on that bet of yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written two years ago more or less, so pardon the horrid writing. I am just building my library of works that I've done so far.

"..."

"..."

They were staring each other down, glaring daggers into each other's eyes.. Both devil hunters were itching to start something, here at the Sky King's Saloon. The owner, Haruka Ten'ou, on the other hand wanted one night of peace. Of course. fate had other plans, besides laughing in her face.

Haruka let out an aggravated sigh. _'It's always the same with these two!'_

The two being one of Dante, the infamous son of Sparda and devil hunter. The other being Makoto Kino, the infamous Thunder Amazon of the rumored Sailor Senshi (which were rumored to be disbanded). Even Dante's partner, "Lady" was getting tired of their childish ways.

_'Grrrr... What ever happened to Ladies Night at the Saloon.'_ Lady and Haruka thought at the same time.

Haruka let out a scowl and went towards the bar in the back, not wanting to hear some petty argument between the two. When Haruka was over by the bar, she was almost tempted to take a couple of drinks for herself. She knew better, however. Business-wise, It would not look good on her image and her establishment. Oh how she was so very tempted by the large selection of alcohol in her bar. Just a couple of drinks would do so nicely... Or three or four.

"Haruka."

Haruka looked over her shoulder as she just been caught like a little kid stealing from a candy story. She smiled at her lover, Michiru.

"I...uh... was going check on our inventory! Honest!"

Michiru had a no-non-sense look on her beautiful face. "Ten-ou Haruka. Step away from the booze."

Haruka obeyed. "Yes ma'am."

Lady walked over to the two lovers. "Ugh! I getting really annoyed by those two."

"Maybe they're both sexually frustrated?" Michiru thought aloud. Haruka burst out laughing and Lady just chuckled.

"Now that you mention that," Lady remembered. "I did see Dante walking out of Love Planet quite pissed off."

"Because Makoto wasn't there to argue with him." Michiru concluded.

Haruka laugh a bit more at the image. "You know speaking of Makoto," Haruka's laugh died down. "She's been acting more like Rei lately."

Michiru nodded in agreement "I think her influence finally got to Mako-chan."

"Rei?" Lady asked.

"A long time friend of ours." Haruka confirmed.

"Oh."

"Maybe we should set up Makoto and Dante and locked them up in closet." Michiru said, removing the dirt from her fingernails. Sirens went off in Haruka's head as she began to formulate a plan. A huge grin was displayed on her face as a result.

"That's a good idea."

Michiru looked up to her dirty blonde partner, with one eyebrow raised, curiously. "You mean locking them in a closet?"

"No." Haruka shook her head. "I mean setting them up. Besides the whole closet thing wouldn't work anyway."

"Oh boy.." Lady sighed.

"Why not?" Haruka motioned her head to the two bickering devil hunters. "A good fuck is probably what they need anyway."

Both Lady and Michiru exchanged glances.

"Okay then. If a _"good fuck"_ is what they need, how do you suppose to set them up?" Lady asked, skeptically.

"Easy," Haruka replied. "With a game of pool."

Lady just shook her head. "Nothing that a game of pool can't fix, right Ten'ou?"

Haruka answered with a smirk. "Exactly." 

Lady sighed again as Michiru just smiled. Michiru glanced over to the ever bickering rivals then back to her lover. "I hope you're working on the conditions for this set up of yours. I really don't want to see another bar fight..."

Haruka continued to have the smirk on her face. "Already done." She looked over her girlfriend and Lady. "Shall we?"

Michiru nodded. She was actually excited to see what Haruka came up with. Lady shrugged, giving off an 'I-don't-care-what-you-do' vibe.

"Okay then." The three women walked over to the devil hunting rivals.

Heated, explicit words were conveyed between Dante and Makoto. Haruka had called their individual names. She had even Makoto that pet name she hated so much: _Thunder thighs_. That did not work as Haruka continued calling them out. "Hellllloo!"

Both of them didn't seem to notice, still. Haruka's brow started to twitch the more they ignored her. "Will you two kindly shut the fuck up!" Yeah... **_That_** caught their attention. 

"What!" Both rivals yelled at the owner.

Haruka let a fake cough before speaking. "As owner of this establishment, it's my job to see that my patrons are enjoying themselves in a **_safe_** and friendly environment. But, also as owner, I'm not afraid to _**ban**_ **Anywhere** of his choice."

Everything seem to went in slow motion for Makoto. The only words she seem to recognize was 'Dante', 'date' and 'his choice'. What's even worse is that all the blood in Makoto's body went to her face. Added on top of that was that Dante had caught her blush and gave his trademark smirk.

"WHAT?" Makoto cried out, making a few people at the Saloon turn heads.

"Why not?" Dante agreed.

"Why are you agreeing to this?" Makoto glared at him.

"Because I can."

Haruka nodded. "But that's only if you actually wins. But If Makoto wins, she gets to humiliate you in the worst way possible."

Now it was Dante's turn to protest. "What!"

Makoto's frown turn into a happy smile. "Now we're talking."

Haruka smiled back. "Any **_special ideas_**?" she emphasized.

"A butler."

"What?!" everyone else, except for Haruka, said in a confused manner.

Haruka shrugged. "Sure. Why the hell not."

"What,no!" Dante protested again.

"For a month. I'm sure Patty won't mind. Right, Lady."

"Sure." Lady agreed.

Dante glared at Makoto. " Why are you agreeing to this."

"Because **_I_** can."

Michiru came up to both devil hunters with two pool sticks and handing one to each. "Play fair now."

The two devil hunters continued to stare each other down as they got their elongated sticks. The competitiveness in both of them had risen in their eyes. Not wanting to degrade themselves to each other, both of them had the same thought.

_'I won't lose to her!'_

_'I won't lose to him!' ___

__Michiru moved close Haruka and whispered. "Maybe we should have went with ping pong table instead."_ _

__Haruka nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah we should have..."_ _


	2. And the winner is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, unfortunately, the original crappy ending. It was rushed and I didn't feel re-writing it at the time I wrote this.

The sound of the clanking pool balls ranged loudly into the air of the Sky King's Saloon game area. Loud music and voices full of drunken glee, cheer, and gossip rivaled that of the pool games. But in truth, none of that really mattered for the two devil hunters. Both of them were dead set on winning as it was either a date or utter humiliation. Either way, someone was going to lose. Michiru, Haruka, and Lady sat quietly on the bar stools, watching the game between Dante and Makoto. The tension between the two was immense. You could almost cut it right through!

"Man! You can practically see the sexual tension between them." Haruka joked, pretending to fan herself.

Lady rolled her eyes and sighed. Michiru just shook her head.

Haruka lowered her head in disappointment. "Aww, Thanks for the love guys." she said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome."Lady and Michiru said together.

Michiru shook her head with a smile. "You've been hanging around Minako too much."

"Minako?" Lady asked. "Another friend of yours?"

"Yeah." Haruka said laughing. "The self proclaimed Love Goddess."

"Self proclaimed" Lady repeated, raising her brow.

Michiru nodded. "Yes. If you see a woman with blond hair and red bow. Run. To the opposite direction. Fast."

"Is she really that bad?" Lady questioned.

Michiru leaned forward to give Lady her Don't-question-me look, which even she, Lady, a strong devil hunter, gulp. "If you enjoy her love life the way it is, then avoid at her at all costs."

"Okay, then."

Haruka looked at her lover. "C'mon Michi, Minako isn't that bad." she defended her, since Minako could not.

The aqua haired woman gave her lover a glare, staring right into Haruka's eyes. "Hotaru's first date."

The sandy blond pursed her lips into a straight line. She remembered too well the disaster that was Hotaru's first date. The poor girl had been traumatized from the "Love Goddess" good yet harmful intentions. It took herself, their Princess, Makoto, Rei and even Setsuna to calm Michiru down from killing Minako. To make a long story short, do not involve Minako, the blond love goddess, in your love life. For your sake and the partner's sake. Of course that was years ago. Hotaru eventually forgave the blond, but Michiru still holds a tiny grudge against her intention.

"But Michi," Haruka coaxed. "That was a long time ago and- OW!" the sandy blond woman cried out as she rubbed her left upper arm. Michiru coughed politely. Lady try to stiffened her laugh, but failed.

"Will you guys kindly shut the hell up? We're trying to play a game here."

Haruka shot a glare over to Makoto's direction, who looked very irritated "Just who the fuck are you-"

Michiru cover her blond lover's mouth with her hand, cutting her off. "Don't worry about us, Mako-chan. Just finish you game!"

Makoto just gave them a lingering death stare for a few moments before returning to her game. The sound of the other pool balls collided with a bang loudly into the bar's atmosphere, rivaling that of the customers themselves. Makoto sighed softly. She glanced at her color coded pool balls: the stripes. She had four more balls left to hit, while Dante still had six. Yeah, she wanted her butler idea to come true. She looked around which of her pool table balls she could send into the pocket.

Unfortunately for Makoto, her eyes were not the only left to checking. Dante tilted his slightly, eyeing Makoto as her lips curved upward into a small smile as she bended over to take aim her helpless victim: a yellow striped ball. His blue eyes went up Makoto's slender yet athletic arms to her concentrating evergreen colored eyes. Down her goddess endowed breasts to her curvaceous long legs. It was not hard to figure were his mind was leading. Then he realized  ** _where_**  his mind was leading up to and lightly shook his head.

' _I don't need that right now, damnit.'_ Dante chastised himself. ' _I'm only here to win this damn bet.'_

 _/So you can finally get the girl?/_  the voice in his head mused.

Dante frowned slightly. ' _Great. Now I hear voices in my head._ '

/ _Shut up, dumbass! I'm you!/_

' _Right...'_

/ _You want proof?/_

Dante frowned even more. ' _No. I don't have time for this..'_

/ _Wrong answer. Anyway why in such a rush? You want a date with Sparky that bad?_ /

' _It really doesn't matter to me.'_

/ _Oh look! It's that last night's killer sex dream with Makoto!'/_

His eyes went wide the same moment Makoto missed her shot.

Makoto had disappointed look on her face, sighing. "Hey, Dante! It's your turn"

"..."

The brunette amazon walked over to him. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hell-lloo! Mr. Devil Hunter? You in there?"

Her voice snapped Dante out of his internal conversation. "Huh?"

The tall brunette stared at the devil hybrid. "I said it's your turn. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he replied, grabbing his pool stick.

/ _Aw that's cute. She's worried./_

' _Shut the hell up.'_

 _/Whatever you say, Mr. I-got-an-erection-from-a-sex-dream./_  Dante shot hard with his pool stick, making a two-in-one shot. ' _Damnit!'_

Makoto had scowl upon Dante's success. ' _Lucky bastard. If he keeps this up, I will have to go on that damned date with him.'_ Makoto made a sour look. ' _No! I want my butler!'_ She glanced over to her opponent, who thankfully misses. She smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. We're even."

The brunette just continued to smirk. "Not for long!"

The silver haired half-breed rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go."

"Don't mind if I do." Makoto smiled, grabbing her pool stick. She took a glance over her remaining balls. That idiot did her favor. Two of her pool balls were open. One of them was open, clear as day. But, the other next to the dreaded Eight ball. Makoto had to be careful, if she wanted that particular ball inside a pocket. She aimed for her easy target first to the upper right pocket. She made her shot. No problem. Now for the hard part, aiming with the Eight Ball beside it. If she hit that Eight Ball and went inside a pocket, Makoto would automatically lose the game, making Dante the winner. Makoto didn't need that. She wanted her butler.

The tall amazon brunette readied her aim. ' _Just need to be careful...'_ Makoto then took her shot at her ball, when fate decided to be a bitch.

Everything went in slow motion for Makoto as she watched the dread, obnoxious Eight ball go into one of the middle pockets on the pool table. Her breath became caught in her throat. Seeing the Eight ball fall inside the pocket, the green eyed brunette turned slowly to see who ruined her chances of having her very own butler.

A tall, drunken, lanky man graced her presence. "Hehe, watch it! Thunder Amazon..."

Makoto's bangs fell over her green eyes. "How dare you..." she mumbled her breath.

"What? You got sumthin to shay,bitch?"

"How dare you!" Makoto shouted, breaking her pool stick in two. "How ** _fucking_**  dare you!"

* * *

"God damnit!" Haruka cursed as she watched one of her pool sticks break.

* * *

Without any warning, Makoto punched the lanky man right in the face; sending him flying breaking through a couple of tables. Everything seemed stopped, but Dante just sighed.

"You fucking bitch! You'll pay for that!" The lanky man shed his human disguise, revealing his true face. His upper body revealed a mutated, centipede like body while his lower remained the same. The patrons screamed in horror, running away, leaving all but the three devil hunters and the two owners of the Sky King's Saloon. "I'll kill you!"

Makoto gave the ugly bug-like demon her death stare. With no one other customers to worry about, she fired her a ball of electricity at the devil. The devil stumbled but scurried its way towards her, but not far enough as Dante kicked it in the head, pissed off.

"Why you!" The devil sneered, transforming into its true form to full grown ugly red and black centipede. Huge amounts of saliva dripping from it's elongated fangs. Using its hundred legs, it charged towards the two devil hunters.

* * *

Haruka sighed deeply. "God damnit! Why tonight of all nights!" She complained as the battle ensued in the background. Her aqua haired lover rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, they'll confess." Michiru said trying to pick up Haruka's spirit.

"Eventually." Lady added.

"I knew we should have we went with the ping-pong tables." Haruka uttered looking upon the battle.

* * *

::An Hour later::

* * *

Makoto surveyed around the very damaged Sky King's Saloon. Most of the tables were broken, either shot up or slashed. The same went for the chairs. Large black charred spots appeared on the floor,walls and ceiling. Not to mention the remains of the centipede demon turned into a black charred unrecognizable thing. The brunettes sighed. "Aw, man."

"Stop complaining."

The green eyed amazon glared at her rival. " Screw you. I have every right to complain!"

Dante just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, Makoto. I love you, too."

Makoto just continued to glare at him.

Haruka took a sip of her much needed alcoholic drink. "So, Dante." she called out. " Where are you to taking your  _ **girlfriend**_ off to?" She received Makoto's death glare when she emphasized girlfriend.

The silver haired demon had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. "It's a secret."

Makoto gulped quietly. ' _I... don't like the way he said that...'_

* * *

::A few nights later::

* * *

"So why am I blindfolded again?" Makoto's voice echoed lightly.

"You'll see." was all the silver haired devil hunter replied with.

"Grr... I hate this! Where are we going?"

"Stop complaining." Dante ordered,since he was driving. "Sit back. Relax. And Shut up"

Makoto folded her arms underneath her chest. "That's no way to talk to your date. Especially one that is blindfolded."

Dante didn't say anything, just continued to drive. After a few stops at some red-lights and a turn. He stopped the car. He got of his car and opened Makoto's side , picking her up, bridal style.

"Wh-what the-" She started to protest.

"I don't want to you fall on your face."

"..."

After Dante carried her up a flight of stairs, he set her down on her feet. "Don't take them it off, yet."

The brunette nodded. She didn't want to admit this, but she was kind of excited for this. She wondered all the trouble her rival/date went through. Although she would never admit it, especially to Dante himself. Even though he went out of his way to pick her up at her apartment complex. Makoto blushed a pale pink as she remembered. She felt Dante grab her hand.

"Come on."

Makoto nodded again. She heard muffling sounds of voices and music. "Hmm?"

"Alright you take it off."

Makoto eagerly took off the blindfold. Her eyes blinked, adjusting to the lights. Once her green orbs adjusted, her shoulder fell. The music was blasting. An oval table sat in the middle of the room. Around the table, three people -two men and one woman- sat waiting with playing cards in their hands. Erotic dancers were showing off their assets against the hard music for the other male occupants in the room. "What. The. Hell.?"

"We're playing Strip Poker."

He was met with a long silence from Makoto. Then she slapped him. Hard. Very  ** _hard._**

"I really hate you right now."

"I love you, too."


	3. The winner: Alternate version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending.

Sparkling bright green irises danced with amusement as they stared the young half-demon's blue eyes. Makoto usually was not a cocky person, but in certain situations she can get competitive. Luckily for her, the competitiveness was in her favor. Her pink lips turned upward into a smirk. The tall brunette wanted to laugh her ass off, but the smirk on her lips did all the laughing she needed.

"Looks like I get my butler after all."

Dante just gave Makoto a harsh glare. He gripped his pool stick so tight that it was beginning to crack. Not only did he lose a pool game to very beautiful woman, but he -the infamous son of Sparda- has to become a butler out of losing to very beautiful woman. Life was not fair.

"Tch. Damn it."

"Don't feel bad. You did play a good game." Makoto commented, trying to cheer him up. But the cheering ended up turning into a inane giggle making the silvery-white haired male more upset.

Times like this Dante wish he had a rewind button. But knowing himself, he wouldn't go back on his word. That's not the type of person he is. Even as ridiculous as becoming a butler for a month.

"Yeah, it was a good game you two played." Haruka said catching their attention. She walked over to them. "But a bet is a bet."

"Yeah... Don't remind me."

The owner of the Sky King's Saloon collected the pool sticks. Her blue eyes instantly fell on the silver haired devil hunter's pool stick. "Damn it! Not  _ **again**_!" She shouted, catching them both off guard.

"Will you two just take out your sexual frustration out and just have sex with each other already!" In a fit on anger, Haruka walked away.

Makoto and Dante just stood there confused as the sandy blonde owner retreated back to Lady and Michiru over by the bar. The silver haired male frowned for a moment then turned his gaze to the brunette beside him. He noticed that Makoto was glaring at her taller friend but her face was a shade of crimson red. The male devil hunter pulled his lips into a small smirk.

' _Hm... Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_

Makoto was still frowning a bit. ' _I can't believe Haruka-san said that! I'm not **that** sexually frustrated!' _the brunette thought, remembering the last time she had sex. Which was a long seven months ago.  _'Maybe just a little...'_

Michiru let out a cough, gaining the attention of the two devil hunters. "Since you're the winner Makoto, is there anything you want Dante to do as his first order as your servant."

Makoto's bright green eyes sparkled, then gave a the half-demon a quick glance. "Oh, yes there is."

The blue-eyed male immediately caught the glint in her eyes. ' _I don't like that look in her eyes.'_  Then he gave it more thought about it. This  ** _is_** Makoto after all. She'll probably make him cook food or clean her apartment. ( **A/N: Dante cooking and cleaning! XD** ) Or something domestic like that. Makoto would not down right embarrass him. Right...?

* * *

::A few days later, inside Devil May Cry::

* * *

Makoto tapped her left foot on the floor in a very irritated manner. She huffed loudly. "Damn it! What's taking him so long?"

Michiru looked at her younger friend. "Standing there isn't going to make him come out any faster. Just Sit down and wait until he comes out."

The brown haired female turned to to her aqua haired friend. "It's almost been twenty minutes!"

"Well Dante did just came back from the job Morrison assigned him with. So most likely he's taking a shower..." Michiru reasoned.

"Yeah... but still!"

Haruka chuckled in amuzement. "Well, someone's inpatient. Are you that eagered to see him strip, Koto-chan? Why not walk in on him.  ** _Purposely_**."

The heat had risen to Makoto's face turning into a bright shade of red. "W-What?" She stuttered. Her mind began to wonder into various scenarios if she did walk in the silvery-white color haired devil hunter. Either from getting out the shower to changing his clothes, all the scenarios ended up to one conclusion. The both of them tossing and turning in his bed. ' _Damn hormones of mine!'_

"No way! I won't do that!"

The tall sandy blonde woman just chuckled even more. "Uh-huh. Suit yourself."

Makoto frowned at her friend. She then reminded herself why she was there at Devil May Cry to begin with. Today was the first day of many days of having Dante for a butler.

"Don't worry Mako-chan," Patty spoke up a few minutes later. "Dante has no choice but to come down stairs."

Everyone within the office turned to the twelve year old blond girl sitting on the couch.

"What makes you say that?" Lady questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Patty let out a childish giggle. "Because I asked Morrison to take all of his clothes when he went out earlier. So the only thing he has to wear is the butler's uniform I picked out."

Lady sighed. "Ah. No wonder Morrison was so adamant for the idiot to take the job."

Haruka took a glance at Makoto. "You even got Patty involved?"

The brunette merely shrugged. "She insisted."

Michiru turned her attention to the young girl. "So where are his clothes now?" she asked.

"With Morrison." Patty answered.

Makoto looked at her watch on her right wrist. "I'm going to check up and see what's keeping out beloved idiot so long." She headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Haruka shook her head. "I love how Koto-chan is in denial of her emotions."

Her lover sighed. "You have been definitely been hanging around Minako way too long."

"I wondered what Dante's first order as Makoto's butler is?" Lady asked, changing the subject.

Patty let out another giggle. "Oh you'll see."

Lady eyed the young girl suspiciously. "Alright. Spill it, Patty. What do you know?"

"You'll have to be patient, Lady. Besides, we're all gonna see it anyway."

Lady sighed again. Patty just smiled and went to playing on her DS with the headphones attached.

"Hey, I was wondering," Haruka whispered to Michiru's ear. "What if Dante actually did leave...?" She took a quick glance over to the young blond girl, who was focused on her portable Game system.

"Naked...?"

"And risk his chance to be arrested for indecent exposure? And to mention to have an very pissed off Makoto chasing after him. Doubt it."

"Good point. But still..."

"If that's the case we would have heard police sirens by now."

Haruka nodded. "True."

"Besides," Michiru spoke, " Dante is a man of his word. He'll be Mako- chan's servant if he wants his clothes back."

Haruka made a grin. "Yeah, he'll be her servant. In more ways than one."

Michiru sighed, hiding her smile. "That's it. I'm banning you from talking to Minako."

The sandy blond haired woman's grin disappeared. "You're not serious, are you?"

Her aqua haired lover just smiled back.

"You're one scary woman, Michi."

Michiru gave Haruka a peck on her cheek. "That's why you love me."

"Anything you two like to share?" Lady said, gaining the pair's attention.

Haruka smiled back. "Oh, it's nothing. We were wondering if Dante actually got arrested for indecent exposure."

Haruka's response took Lady off guard. "Say what?"

Michiru also smiled back. "Like we said. It's nothing."

Lady gave them a blank stare. "Okay, then..."

Suddenly a loud crash and some yelling were heard coming from Dante's bedroom. Haruka sighed. She looked over to Patty who looked oblivious to whats happening. Then to Michiru.

"Um, Patty shouldn't be here to listened to this."

"She has her headphones on. She'll be fine." Michiru reassured.

"That's not the point."

Just then, Makoto came downstairs, a smile rested on her lips. "Alright, You can come downstairs now!"

"Fuck this." Dante's voice echoed. "I'm  ** _not_** coming down looking like  ** _this_**."

"So you're going to disobey your mistress?" Makoto shouted from below the stairs.

"Being a butler is one  ** _thing_**. But this? Hell no."

"Oh, come on." Makoto started to laugh. "It isn't that bad."

" ** _Bad_**? Look at the hell I'm wearing!" The silver haired half-demon finally came downstairs. Lady, Michiru, and Haruka gave him a what-the-fuck-is-that stare.

The male demon hunter was indeed wearing a butler's uniform. Except the traditional of gray and black were replaced a blinding pink color with purple polka-dots. Yes. Purple polka-dots.

The room fell silent as they stared the monstrosity of the uniform. A few, long, agonizing minutes went bye uncomfortably for the silver-haired male. Until Haruka and Patty burst out laughing.

"This...is...so... ** _PRICELESS_**!" the sandy blond owner spoke between her laughing fits.

Dante frowned. "Yeah. At least you think so."

"It's not  ** _that_** bad. It's certainly  _ **different**_." Michiru spoke, trying to contain her own laughter.

"Fuck different. This is downright embarrassing!"

"But it's cute." Makoto spoke up, trying to cheer up the half-demon.

The blue-eyed male shot a glare at the brunette. "Since when is pink with purple polka-dots  ** _cute_**."

"I do!" Patty giggled.

Dante let out a frustrated sigh. Life was definitely not fair for him right now. Matter of fact it is laughing in his face. "Can today get  ** _any_** worse!"

The front door opened suddenly, revealing a tall blond woman wearing a black corset top and skin tight black jeans. "What's with all the laughing. Sounds like someone is having...a..good...time..."

All the occupants turn to gaze at the newcomer.

"Hi, Trish!" Patty greeted happily with a smile.

Patty's welcome fell on deaf ears as Trish gave Dante a blank stare.

"..."

"..."

Trish turned on her heel. "Yeah, I'm going to go..."

Before the silver haired male could protest, the blond devil hunter was already out the door. Haruka, Patty and even Makoto  ** _and_**  Lady were laughing.

"Oh man! Did you see the look on Trish's face!" Haruka roared with laughter. "I wish I had my camera just to take her picture!"

Fate and Luck must truly hate Dante at this point in his life. If they were not too busy laughing at the spectacle, otherwise they would be. All four female occupants were dying from laughter as well as the blue-eyed male stood there, giving everyone a death stare.

_'I wonder if could kill them all, and bury their bodies somewhere and blame it on insanity..?'_

/ _Or just blame it on sexual frustration. Since you have plenty of that./_

_'SHUT UP!'_

Patty's laughing died down as she reached over to her left to grab a big brown bag beside her. Once her laughing truly died, the twelve-year-old walked over to Dante handing him to the bag. "Sorry, Dante. Here's the real uniform."

He continued to stare down the little girl, but she was immune to his glare. "If this turns out to be purple clown outfit (1), I'm killing you all."

"Ew,"Patty said in disgust. "Who would wear a clown costume, in purple no less?"

"Long story." both Dante and Lady said simultaneously.

Patty shook her head. "Well, anyway... Just look inside the bag if you don't believe me."

The demon hunter took a quick peek inside and went back upstairs to change out of that horrible nightmarish butler costume.

Patty looked at Makoto smiling, and she return the gesture.

* * *

:: Fifteen minutes later::

* * *

"So what's the order?" Dante asked now that he was finally out that thing. He was now wearing a traditional gray and black butler uniform with a white button down shirt.

Makoto glanced at him, her green eyes twinkling.

' _Great... It's the same look she had at the Saloon. What the hell is she planning.?'_

"It's quite simple really." the brunette pointed to the small karaoke machine near the couchs to the right.

"Hm? What the-"  _'When did that karaoke machine get there and where was it from?'_

"I asked Michiru for the karaoke machine from her place since the one at the Saloon was too big." Makoto answered almost as if she read his mind.

"So, your first order is to have me sing. What the hell, Makoto." the blue eyed male said irritated.

"First off, language. And second of all, yes. I'm having you sing."

The silver haired half-demon rolled his eyes. "Really? I thought it would be worse than that."

The green eyed brunette just smiled. "You say that now."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll bet it probably be Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody or something."

This time Makoto rolled her eyes. "And give you a song you actually like. Pffft no."

Dante just stared at the green eyed female. "Then what then?"

Makoto smile grew wider. She glanced over to Patty, who nodded in anticipation. "This..."

Patty turned on the machine, grinning like a maniac. Music started to play out a song. The last song that Dante  ** _ever_**  wanted to hear.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  


The half demon's eyes went wide. "No..."

The brunette let out an inane giggle. "Oh yes."

"Fuck no."

Patty handed Dante the microphone. "You lost. Now sing Lady Gaga!" she demanded.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_   
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_   
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_   
_Want your bad romance_

The silver haired male gave both females a harsh glare. "Lady GaGa of  _ **all**_ people!"

Patty sighed as she took out a pink digital camera from her skirt pocket. "Y'know Dante... no one is going to take you seriously once these photos are released at the Morrisan's and Haruka's bars..."

"And we do have witnesses.." Makoto added, as she motioned head toward Haruka, Michiru, and Lady, whom were all smirking with an evil look in their eyes.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_   
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_   
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_   
_Want your bad romance_

' _Shit! Five fucking females against the only guy'._  The silver haired male eye twitched as he snatched the microphone and began to sing.

_"I want your ugly_   
_I want your disease_   
_I want your everything_   
_As long as it's free_   
_I want your love_   
_(Love-love-love I want your love)"_

Makoto and Patty pushed the half-demon closer to the karaoke machine. The other three females were already waiting sitting on the couch.

_"I want your drama_   
_The touch of your hand_   
_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_   
_I want your love_   
_Love-love-love_   
_I want your love_   
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_"You know that I want you_  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance"

Haruka burst out laughing again. "I could hear his soul crying."

Michiru and Lady nodded.

 _"I want your horror_  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal"  


The blue eyed male narrowed his eyes at Makoto as he sang the next part.

_"As long as you're mine_   
_I want your love_   
_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)"_

"I love you too, you red leathered idiot." The tall brunetted replied back.

_"I want your psycho_   
_Your vertigo stick-"_

Dante wanted to gag. "Hnn... I can't believe I just said that."

Patty glared at the older male in front of her. "Stop complaining and sing!"

"Why are you so into this?"

"Duh, cause it's Lady Gaga! And she's awesome!"

"Screw Lady Gaga."

Makoto narrowed her green eyes. "Shut up and keep singing before I electrocute you, Dante."

Dante fell silent for a few moments. The silver haired devil hunter knew how powerful the green eyed brunette was. Her electrical powers were stronger than Trish's lightning abilites. Almost as if she was born with it. Any other time he would have been grateful for her poweres, mind you. However now was not the time now that he was her servant for the next month. Dante's right eye twitched and he continued following the song.

 _"I want your love and_  
 _I want your revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance_  
 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)_  
 _I want your love and_  
 _All your lovers' revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance_ "

Makoto and Patty smiled. "That's better."

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_   
_Caught in a bad romance_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_   
_Caught in a bad romance_

_"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
 _Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
 _Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
 _Want your bad romance_ "

He repeated the last part twice. ' _I swear when this is over, I'm going to look for Lady Gaga and kill her.'_ _  
_

_"Walk, walk fashion baby_   
_Work it_   
_Move that bitch crazy"_

The silver haired male repeated the last part three times before singing:

_"Walk, walk passion baby_   
_Work it_   
_I'm a free bitch, baby_

_"I want your love and_   
_I want your revenge"_

Dante could not take it anymore. _  
_

_"I'm tired of this shit  
I really want this to end!"_

Patty had a frown at the sudden change in the lyrics. "He's messing up the lines!"

Lady and Haruka made a shrug. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." they said together.

_"This part speaks French_   
_I don't want to speak French_   
_Lady Gaga sucks ass~"_

Patty frowned even more then she folded her arms. "I wanted to hear the French part!"

The silver haired half-demon smirked. "Tough luck, kid."

"Dante, what in our father's name are you doing?"

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. The room fell silent with Bad Romance playing in the background. Vergil(2) stood there with his usual stoic gaze, specifically look at his younger twin wearing a butler's uniform with a microphone in his hands.

Never is his life had Dante wanted to actually kill himself.  ** _Ever._** He just stood there, his mouth gaping. He completely forgot his brother was stopping by to pick up his mail. Life was truly cruel for the young devil hunter. Oh yes, Fate and Lady Luck were definitely laughing at his ass even more now.

Vergil went over to Dante's office desk and pick up his collection of mail. As headed towards the exit, he looked at his younger brother one last time. His lips twitched very slightly. The younger twin caught the small smirk Vergil made.

' _Oh, shit.'_

"The perfect Black Mail." Vergil mumbled quietly but loud enough to Dante to hear perfectly. Then he left closing the door behind him.

An uncomfortable silence erupted within the office room. The song had just stopped. Haruka started to whistle. Michiru was looking at her nails. Lady was looking the window. Patty was twiddling her thumbs. Makoto hung head low. Dante let his bangs cover his eyes.

Makoto snuck a quick peek at the silver haired male. She was starting to feel bad.

"Get out."

No one made a complaint as all five females headed out the door. Makoto made her way over to the door but stopped. Instead she turned around.

"Um.. Dante," she started.

The silver haired half-demon looked up slightly revealing only one of his eyes through his bangs. It made him more menacing than he actually was. "I said get out."

Makoto shook her head no. "I wanted to apologize..."

"I don't want your apology. Just leave."

The brunette frowned. "Stop being so stubborn! Just sit down and listen, please."

The half-demon did just that. " I'm waiting."

Makoto twiddled her thumbs for a moment. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry on both my behalf and on Patty's behalf. I never intended to embarrass you this much to be honest."

She took a seat next to silver haired male who still looked pissed off. But can you really blame him? "I'm really sorry."

A few minutes went passing by before Dante let out a laugh catching the brunette sitting next to him off guard.

"What?"

"That some half-assed apology you gave me, Makoto."

Makoto narrowed her eyes. She knew better not than to take Dante seriously. "You jerk."

The silver haired male just continued to laugh. "Sorry."

The green eyed female folded her arms. "Apology  ** _not_** accepted."

Dante merely shrugged. "That really hurts you know." He said feigning sadness.

Makoto rolled her eyes.

' _She's giving the silent treatment, huh. Fine then.'_ The blue eyed male scooted closer to the brunette, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm really sorry."

The green eyed brunette was still giving him the silent treatment.

"Let me make it up to you."

Makoto gave him a quick glance. "How so?"

 _"_ With this." The silver haired male grabbed her chin and captured the brunette's lips in a kiss. Makoto responded instantly.

_'Damn hormones of mine.'_

Their kiss soon became more hotter and more passionate as the minutes went by. The two broke away at the same time for air.

"Forgive me now?" Dante spoke first.

" Hm..It's going to take more than that to make me forgive you." Makoto said, her eyes sparkling.

"I have just the thing."

He placed his lips against Makoto's once again in a heated passion. The brunette slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on the couch.

Maybe being a butler would not so bad after all.


End file.
